Life in Tree Hill for the Scott's
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory Scott and Lucas son have a son Jamie Lucas Scott and live in Tree Hill North Carolina and Jamie loves and looks up to his daddy a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One crisp fall day in Tree Hill North Carolina Lucas Scot and his 5 year old son Jamie Lucas Scott are outside the house and are raking leaves that are on the ground and are making big piles.

''daddy can I jump?'' Jamie asks him

''go ahead.'' Lucas tells him

''okay!'' Jamie leaps into the pile of leaves

Lucas smiles watching him and Rory comes out of the house.

''hey what are you boy's doing? Are you having fun?'' Rory asks them with her hands crossed over her chest

''yea!'' Jamie says

''good!'' Rory says

''come here sweetie.'' he tells her

''what?'' she questions him

Lucas kisses her softly

Jamie watches them and gigles ''ewww you kissed!'' he says

Lucas and Rory just look and laugh at him.

''are you boy's hungry?'' she asks them

''how about I made some grilled cheese sandwhiches and hot chocolate?'' she asks him

''sounds good sweetie.'' Lucas says

''okay.'' she says and kisses him again and goes back inside

''so bud are you gonna help me rake some more?'' Lucas asks him

''yea!'' Jamie says and grabs a rake and helps his dad

''you're doing a great job bud!'' Lucas tells him

Jamie just smiles at him and changes his mind and drops his rake and runs over and grabs his basketball and starts shooting some hoops. Lucas just watches him and smiles while he continues to rake some more then goes over and joins Jamie shooting some hoops with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inside while Lucas and Jamie are eating there is a knock on the door.

''huh I wonder who that could be were you expecting anyone hunnie?'' she asks Lucas

''no uh not that I know of.'' Lucas tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and goes to answer the door and opens it ''Nathan!'' ''What...what are you doing here?'' she asks him

''hey sweetie how are you?'' ''Came to see my nephew.'' he asks and tells her

''I'm fine. Oh well come on in they are in the kitchen eating lunch.'' she tells him

''okay thanks.'' he says shutting the door behind him and follows Rory into the kitchen

''Superman!'' Nathan says excitedly

''Uncle Nathan!'' Jamie says excitedly

''h...hi Nathan.'' Lucas says

''what...what are you doing here Nathan?'' Lucas asks him and glares at him

''came to see my nephew.'' Nathan tells him

''fine just see him and leave.'' Lucas tells him

''um well since you're here Nathan are you hungry at all would you like a grilled cheese and some hot chocolate?'' Rory asks him

''oh no thanks I'm good.'' Nathan tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''so Jamie how about after lunch we play some b-ball?'' Nathan asks him

''he can't!'' Lucas says madly to Nathan

''what?'' ''why?'' Nathan questions him

''because he has thing's to do.'' Lucas tells him

''like what kind of thing's?'' Nathan asks him

''he has to clean his room.'' Lucas tells him

''what the he...'' Nathan says and stops himself because of Jamie

Lucas glares at him and shakes his head at him.

''heck is wrong with you?'' Nathan asks him

''nothing I just don't like you being here that's all!'' Lucas tells him


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later on after Nathan leaves Rory starts cleaning up from lunch and cleans the kitchen.

''you okay?'' she asks Lucas

''oh yea I'm fine baby don't worry about me.'' he tells her

''okay you really don't like him do you?'' she asks him

''no I don't really want to talk about it.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says

''so can I help?'' he asks her

''no I got it so play with Jamie I'm gonna go check my e-mail.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and kisses her

''okay.'' she says and smiles watching him walk away.

later that night she crawls into bed next to him.

''hey sweetie did you talk to your mom?'' he asks her

''I did.'' she tells him

''is she coming to Jamie's birthday party?'' he asks her

''she'll be here and Luke too maybe.'' she tells him

''good!'' Lucas says

''yea.'' she says

''so did you get Jamie to sleep okay?'' she asks him

''yea I did.'' he tells her

''oh kay good.'' she says

''going to sleep?'' he asks her

''yea I'm super tired.'' she tells him

''okay g-night baby I love you.'' he tells her

''g-night handsome I love you too.'' she says and kisses him and goes to sleep with her hand on his chest

Lucas smiles and turns off the light and kisses her head and goes to sleep with her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Rory is downstairs putting dishes away from the night before when Lucas comes down and wraps his arms around her from behind.

''mmm hey good morning.'' she says

''mmm morning baby.'' he says and kisses her cheek

''how are you?'' he asks her

''good how'd you sleep?'' she asks him

''great.'' he tells her

''aww that's good.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

Ror stops for a second and rubs her stomach.

''what sweetie what's wrong?'' he asks her

''nothing.'' she says and shakes her head

''sweetie?'' he questions her

Rory takes a deep breath and lets it out ''okay I have something to tell you.'' she tells him

''okay?'' he questions her

''promise not to freak out?'' she asks him

''I promise why would I freak out

''because Lucas I'm pregnant!'' she blurts out

''you're what?'' he asks her

''I'm pregnant.'' she tells him again

''how far along?'' he asks her

''about a month.'' she tells him

''what whe...oh my god.'' he says

''yea...so?'' she asks him

''awww hunnie that's great!'' he says excitedly

''we're having another kid!'' he says excitedly

''so you're not mad?'' she asks him

''no hunnie not at all I love you.'' he tells her

''I love you too but we haven't even talked about having another kid.'' she says to him

''so shh it's gonna be okay hunnie.'' he tells her and holds her like a good husband would 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''so what are you up to today sweetie?'' Lucas asks her

''well first I have to shower then I have to go to the party store and get what we need for Jamie's birthday party then go to the grocery store and do my other errands.'' Rory tells him

''okay can I do anything to help out?'' he asks her

''no it's okay just watch and play with Jamie.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''oh.'' she says thinking of soemthing for him to do

''what?'' he questions her

'can you get the towels out of the drier and fold them and bring them up in the laundry basket and put them away in thier correct bathroom's please?'' she asks him

''sure thing.'' he says

''ok good I'm going to go and shower now.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

Rory wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him for a few minutes before she goes upstairs to start and take her shower.

Jamie comes down a little while later.

''daddy?'' Jamie questions

''hey buddy you hungry?'' Lucas asks him

Jamie just nods.

''okay sit up there at the table and I will get you some Cap'n Crunch.'' Lucas tells him

Jamie gets up at the table and Lucas pours him his breakfast and pours him some orange juice in his sippy cup and puts them both down on the table in front of him.

''fanks!'' Jamie says

''you're welcome buddy.'' Lucas says and sips his coffee

''you sleep good jamie jam?'' Lucas asks him

Jamie just nods.

''good.'' Lucas says

''pway bawsketball?'' Jamie asks him

''yea later after breakfast.'' Luccas tells him

Jamie just nods and eats his breakfast.

''so you getting excited for your birthday big man?'' Lucas asks him

''yea!'' Jamie says excitedly

''good.'' Lucas says and smiles 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''daddy can I gwo pway my pway station?'' Jamie asks him

''okay but only for a little bit until daddy gets out of the shower and then we can go out.'' Lucas tells him

''gwo where daddy?'' Jamie asks him

''how about we go to the pet store?'' Lucas asks him

''yea!'' Jamie says happily

''okay little man.'' Lucas says and smiles

Jamie eats the rest of his breakfast and runs up to his room and turns his play station cleans up from breakfast then goes upstairs to shower and get dressed.

After Lucas's shower he comes to Jamie;s bedroom ''okay you ready bed

''let's go daddy!'' Jamie says

''okay.'' Lucas says and follows him downstairs and grabs his keys and they go to get in the car and drive to the pet store

in the car

''daddy can I get an animal?'' Jamie asks him

''oh Jamie well see buddy I know it's your birthday soon and I think that you are old enough to take care of one so is that what you would want is an animal?'' Lucas asks him

''yes!'' Jamie says

''okay we will see what they have when we get there.'' Lucas tells him

''daddy?'' Jamie questions him

''yes bud?'' Lucas answers him

''where'd ma ma go today?'' Jamie asks him

''mommy had to go out and run some errands for your birthday.'' Lucas tells him

''daddy?'' Jamie questions him

''yes son?'' Lucas answers him

''is Uncle Nathan,Aunt Brooke,Aunt Haley,Aunt Peyton,Grandma, and Papa coming to my bwirthday?'' Jamie asks him

''yes they will all be there little man.'' Lucas tells him

''good.'' Jamie says

Lucas smiles and pulls into a parking space at the pet store and helps Jamie out of the car and they go into the store together. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the store

''okay little man what do you want to go and see first

''um... he thinks ''come on daddy.'' he says and pulls Lucas by the hand

Lucas follows him

Jamie pulls him over to where the bunnies are.

''you want a bunny?'' Lucas asks him

''yes daddy can I hold that one?'' he points to a bunny

''sue little man.'' Lucas gently lifts it from where the rest of the bunnies are

''here little man be careful.'' Lucas tells him and hands it to him

Jamie puts it softly against his chest.

''is that the one you want?'' Lucas asks him

''uh huh I like him daddy.'' Jamie tells him

''okay buddy well we have to get it's food and a nice cage for it.'' Lucas tells him

''okay daddy.'' he says and goes with Lucas to pick out what the bunny needs and pay for it and get it it in the car and gets Jamie in his car seat

''daddy can I hold him?'' Jamie asks him

''um okay sure just make sure you hold him tight so he doesn't fall on the floor if daddy has to put the brakes on.'' Lucas tells him

''I will thank you thank you.'' Jamie says and holds his bunny

Lucas smiles ''no problem little man.'' he says and gets in the drivers seat and starts up the car and starts to head home

''daddy?'' Jamie questions him

''yes little man?'' Lucas answers him

''do you think mommy will like my bunny/'' Jamie asks him

''I bet she'll love it on.'' Lucass tells him and smiles

''good!'' Jamie says

halfway home

''daddy?'' Jamie questions him

''yes little man?'' Lucas answers him

''I'm hungry.'' Jamie tells him

''aww okay how about we stop and get you some Mcdonalds?'' Lucas asks him

''okay!'' Jamie says

''okay little man.'' Lucas says and pulls into a mcdonalds and order's Jamie some food so he can eat it on the way home. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In Lucas's car

''daddy daddy!'' Jamie says

''yea J Luke?'' Lucas answers him

''can I keep him in my room?' Jamie asks him

''yea of course little man it's your bunny.'' Lucas tells him

''okay will mommy let me keep him in my room?'' Jamie asks him

''yea she probably will.'' Lucas tells him

''good.'' Jamie says and eats his french fries and chicken nuggets

when they get home Jamie goes up to his room with the bunny while Lucas brings all the new bunny's stuff up into the house and Jamie's room.

When Rory gets home

''hello I'm home!'' Rory calls

''up here sweetie!'' Lucas says from upstairs in Jamie's room

Rory smiles and goes up to Jamie's room aww hey buddy what is that you're holding?'' Rory asks him

''a bunny my bunny.'' Jamie tells her

''aww daddy bought you a bunny...you bought him a bunny?'' Rory asks him

''yea it's what he wanted for his birthday so I just let him get it and he knows that it's his responsibility to take care of it and feed it and give it water everyday.'' Lucas tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''so you hungry buddy?'' Rory asks Jamie

''probably not he just had mcdonalds in the car on the way home.'' Lucas tells her

''oh okay.'' Rory says

''yea so sweetie did you get everything you needed to get done today done?'' Lucas asks her

''yea I did.'' Rory tells him

''oh good that's good okay I guess I'm gonna go and try and work on my writing a little.'' he tells her

''okay.'' Rory says and watches him leave the room and smiles 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''so your bunny is cute J man can I hold him?'' Rory asks him

''sure ma ma.'' Jamie hands him over

''aww he's very soft Jamie you did a good job picking him out little man.'' she tells him

''yea.'' Jamie says ands miles

''so guess who I talked to today?'' Rory questions him

''who ma ma?'' Jamie asks her

''Antoine.'' Rory tells him

Jamie gasps ''is he coming to my bwirthday party?'' Jamie asks her

''he'll defintely be there!'' Rory tells him

''good!'' Jamie says happily

''okay little man I'm gonna go and see what your daddy is doing have fun with your bunny.'' Rory tells him and hands him back to Jamie and leaves his room

Rory goes to check on what Lucas is doing ''hey baby what are you doing and up to?'' she asks him

''not much just can't think of anything to write.'' he tells her

''you stressed?'' she asks him

''just a little bit not bad so did you get Jamie the Wii like he wants?'' Lucas asks her

''no I didnlt because I can't afford it but I talked to Antonine and he is going to get it for him.'' Rory tells him

''you talked to Antoine when?'' he questions her

''today when I was out shopping he called and asked me what he could get Jamie.'' Rory tells him

''oh.'' he says

''your not mad at Antoine are you'' she asks him

''about what?'' Lucas asks her

''that he's getting Jamie the Wii and not you?'' she asks him

''no I guess not. I guess I will just get him a book then.'' Lucas tells her

''hunnie you already bought him a bunny you're done you don't need to get him anything else a bunny is a big present.'' she tells him

''yea I guess.'' he sighs loudly running his hand thru his hair 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

''relax okay.'' she tells him and messes up his hair a little and the phone starts ringing so she leaves the room and goes to answer it

''hello?'' she says

''Hi Hunnie.'' Lorelai says

''Oh Hey Mom.'' Rory says

''hey how are thing's?'' Lorelai asks her

''great!'' Rory tells her and sits on the couch

''great glad to hear it.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea.'' Rory says

''so is Jamie excited for his 5th birthday? Did you tell him that we are coming yet?'' Lorelai asks her

''I haven't no but I'm sure Lucas has.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea so how are the boy's?'' Lorelai asks her

''they're great Lucas got Jamie a bunny for his birthday.'' Rory tells her

''aww that's cute.'' Lorelai says

''yea I guess I just came home today and there it was.'' Rory tells her

''well is Jamie happy at least?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea he is he really is.'' Rory tells her

''aww well that's great hunnie that's all that matter's.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I guess.'' Rory says

''so what can we get Jamie for his birthday?'' Lorelai asks her

''um well Antoine ''skills'' is getting him the wii so how about a wii game or something.'' Rory tells her

''oh sounds good sweetie.'' Lorelai says

''okay good.'' Rory says

''so how's the Hollow?'' Rory asks her

''fine the same.'' Lorelai tells her

''that's good.'' Rory says

''so how are you guy;s doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''we're doing great. We love living here in Tree Hill.'' Rory tells her

''aww hunnie that's great I'm so happy you're happy there.'' Lorelai tells her

''I am. I've met a lot of nice people here and they are all a huge help with Jamie and help me out whenever I need a babysitter.'' Rory tells her

''aww hunnie that's great.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea it is.'' Rory says and smiles 


End file.
